tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagineer
Vagineer is a TF2 Monster originally created by YouTube user J16FOX2. Appearance The Vagineer is actually a species rather than a single monster. All Vagineers have in common their Engineer body and their malformed faces, which are streched downwards to the point of vaguely resembling a female human's genitals. This characteristic is where the species got their name from. They appear in several colors and wear various hats. Some of them even have the Gunslinger equipped. They speak Vaginese, a language that resembles a backwards English, but its meaning is completely different. Origins The Vagineer is a mysterious species. They are often encountered completely unexpectedly, while some appear on their own just as surprsingly. They possess certain abilities that make them stand out even among other TF2 Freaks, and they inspire fear in all but the most powerful of their freakish brethren. Nobody knows for sure when and from where did they come, but there are several probable theories that could explain this secret. Theory 1 Some people think that the Vagineer emerged during the Half-Life's Resonance Cascade event, that allegedly twisted and malformed a group of unfortunate Engineers, bestowing them with supernatural powers. Given the many bizarre things that happened at that time, it is definitely not impossible to be true. Theory 2 Others theorise that the Vagineer are actually aliens who imperfectly disguise themselves as Engineers. This hypothesis could explain their inexplicable powers, unusual behaviour and backward speech. Theory 3 It is also possible that their species started with a single, virus-mutated Engineer, a progenitor who spread the plague that deformed him and thus converted numerous others. This particular theory accounts for the several variations of the Vagineer and their infamous ability to transform other people into their "Vagified" versions, like Scunt or Vagispy. Variants There are several races of the Vagineer species, whose powers and attitudes are often surprisingly different from one another: RED Vagineer RED Vagineers are arguably the "typical" variation. It is the most numerous variant. Bloodthirsty, violent and unpredictable, allegedly the most hostile type. They often gather to form small, aggressive packs. Practically all encounters with them tend to end in horrible ways. BLU Vagineer BLU Vagineers are presumably the most powerful variant. There is relatively few of them. BLU Vagineers display both frightening strength and high intelligence, and usually act more rationally than their RED brothers. One BLU Vagineer is in possession of the Vagineer Bugle and thus can summon the mighty Snyphurr to its aid, while another one is in control of a large horde of zombies and appears to be an evil mastermind of sorts. However, both of them have been apparently dealt with. GRN Vagineer There is currently only one known specimen. It is aggressive and prone to pounce on its victims, crushing them with its giant fist. It is also slower than regular Vagineers. YLW Vagineer Aka "Vagi-Miner". A yellow Vagineer with a blue mining hardhat, armed with a big pickaxe. Can shoot energy balls from his mouth to incapacitate his enemies. Other Species *Googly-Eyed Vagineer - a friendly and fun-loving subspecies. Known for being the retired YouTube user Mssnor's TF2sona. *Engina - a stationary hive-mind type BLU Vagineer with enlarged torso. Inhabits desert regions. *The Original Vagineer - a mysterious being that is supposedly responsible for starting the Vagineer Plague. Because of its furtive nature, its own origins and abilities are unknown. However, it is reasonable to assume that it may be the strongest of the Vagineer. Abilities The Vagineer possess many odd powers. Some of them are common to all known specimens, while the others are exclusive to a particular variant or even individual beings. *Limb regeneration - one of the universal powers; the Vagineer are able to quickly recover any lost limbs everytime it is needed. Some other Vagineer individuals can completely reform from a single leftover part of their body, and even duplicate themselves if a particular Vagineer has been gibbed into many parts. *Inhuman strength - most Vagineers easily overwhelm and dismember their victims, though the extent of their physical prowess varies greatly. *Enhanced durability - in addition to their increased healing factor, some Vagineers are actually even difficult to injure. *Limb detachment - a very common ability that involves shooting appendages and using them as grappling hooks or projectiles. *Hypersonic Scream - another prevalent power; the Vagineer can emit earth-shattering and head-exploding sound waves for offensive use. *Vagineer Bugle - a particular BLU Vagineer in possession of this peculiar item can summon Snyphurr to his aid. *Conversion - at least some of the Vagineer are capable of mutating their unfortunate victims into "Vagified" versions of themselves, who then gain their characteristics and spread the plague even further. This is the presumed origin of Scunt and Vagispy. *Self-Übercharge - certain Vagineers are capable of initiating a Self-Übercharge, greatly enhancing their physical prowess and durability for a short period of time. *Slide - at least one RED Vagineer, encountered by Scombine, can move quickly in a manner reminescent of Painis Cupcake, albeit silently. Faults and Weaknesses The Vagineer do not seem to have a uniform weakness, and their faults vary greatly between races and particular individuals. What is known for sure about them is that they are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks, including but not limited to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, Crazy Machine's Sonic Scream, Nuclear Scout's Reality Distortion or Handsome Rogue's Time Stop. As a result during an encounter with a hostile Vagineer it is highly advisable to use whatever unique powers or tricks are at one's disposal, because usually they are not taken down easily using conventional solutions. Notable Videos *Vagineer *PAINIS CUPCAKE MEET VAGINEER *Painis Cupcake and Vagineer perform a dual-takedown. *DON'T FEED VAGINEER *DON'T FEED VAGINEER 2 *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Vagineer is hungry *Vagineer is hungry 2 *Vagineer is hungry 3 *Vagi Series *Vagineers: First Contact *Soldine vs. Vagineer *VAGINEER APOCALYPSE *Seeman vs. Vagineer *Operation: Vagineer *The Confrontation:Part 1 Category:Cannibals Category:Contagious Category:Classic Monsters Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Engineers